Una razón para vivir
by LucciaUchiha
Summary: Realmente no lo entiendo. ¿Qué he hecho para merecer todo lo malo que me ha pasado? ¿Tan malo soy? ¿Qué ha puesto al mundo en mi contra? ¿Por qué sigo aquí? ¿Por qué seguía viviendo? ¿Cuál es mi razón para vivir? Aquí está tu razón para vivir. Ese pensamiento apareció raudo en mi mente.


**Una razón para vivir**

Entré en la habitación abriendo la puerta de un golpe, jadeando para poder respirar y apoyándo una mano en el marco de la puerta. Una enfermera estaba allí, al lado de la cama. Al verme se levantó y pasó a mi lado en dirección a la salida. Me lanzó una mirada llena de compasión, mi corazón empezó a latir como loco otra vez por el miedo. _¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mí?_

Me acerqué a la cama con pasos temblorosos en cuanto la puerta se cerró a mi espalda. Ella estaba tumbada allí, la piel de un blanco cadavérico, los ojos hundidos, respirando irregularmente, con una expresión cansada en el rostro. Su cabello dorado se esparcía sobre el blanco de la cama, sin brillo. La miré a los ojos, eran lo único que aún demostraba una chispa de vida en ella, aún conservaban ese verde oliva tan cálido...

Mikaela... - su nombre sonó extraño en mi voz, como si fuera ajeno, como si no lo hubiera dicho ya cientos de veces.

Hola... - su voz era apenas un susurro -. Al final has venido.

Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron débilmente en un intento de sonrisa.

Aquella mujer era apenas una sombra de lo que había sido, un recipiente que se iba vaciando rápidamente, uno en el que la vida se escurría entre sus dedos. Su tiempo se acababa, y esta vez el reloj no se daría la vuelta para que la arena volviera a caer.

Me alegra estar aquí – dijo ella. Yo volví a prestarle atención -. En mi aldea, echaba de menos Konoha.

Algo hizo clic en mi cabeza al oír esa frase. Ahora tenía sentido su repentina obsesión por Konoha unos meses atrás.

No querías venir porque creyeras que podrías curarte – dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos -. Viniste aquí a morir.

Ella sonrió a las blancas sábanas, con una mirada melancólica.

Culpable – dijo -. Siento haberte mentido, pero perdí las esperanzas de recuperarme hace mucho tiempo – su voz se fue apagando, y la expresión de cansancio en su rostro se acentuó.

Suspiró.

Quería estar en mi hogar, y aunque me duela aceptarlo, mi hogar es Konoha – continuó -, no Sunagakure, ese es vuestro hogar.

Me quedé en silencio, no tenía nada que decir al fin y al cabo.

Esto va a acabar pronto – me dijo. Intentó mover su mano pero no tenía fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo. Así que yo se la envolví con la mía, apretándola ligeramente -. Por favor, no dejes que me vean así cuando eso pase, no quiero que me recuerden de ese modo.

Yo asentí, no hacía falta que dijera a quiénes se refería, lo tenía claro, y estaba de acuerdo con ella, yo sabía lo que era tener un recuerdo así, y no quería que ellos lo tuvieran también.

Mikaela tosió fuertemente, con una expresión de dolor. Me miró, con una sonrisa. ¡Ella me sonreía! Me sonreía mientras sus ojos se apagaban lentamente.

Al menos he podido verte una última vez – fueron sus palabras antes de que la chispa de la vida desapareciera para siempre de sus ojos.

_Realmente no lo entiendo. ¿Qué he hecho para merecer todo lo malo que me ha pasado? ¿Tan malo soy? ¿Qué ha puesto al mundo en mi contra? ¿Por qué sigo aquí?_

Seguí haciéndome preguntas mientras le acariciaba el rostro, ahora sereno, y le cerraba los ojos, unos ojos que no volverían a ojos que no volvería a ver de nuevo.

Salí de aquella habitación, se me hacía insoportable seguir allí. Ya en el pasillo me recargué en la pared y me dejé caer lentamente hasta el suelo, con la mirada perdida en la nada. Con los codos en las rodillas, la cabeza entre las manos y la mirada fija en el suelo repasé toda mi vida en un instante.

Apenas había momentos que podría llamar buenos, la mayoría hacían escocer las cicatrices que había en mi alma. Unas cicatrices que nunca se cerrarían del todo. En ese momento una pregunta surcó mi mente.

_¿Por qué seguía viviendo? ¿Cuál es mi razón para vivir?_

Escuché unos rapidos pasitos que se acercaban por el pasillo. Unos segundos después unos bracitos me rodearon el cuello con fuerza y unos fuertes sollozos sonaron cerca de mi oído izquierdo.

_Aquí está tu razón para vivir_

Ese pensamiento apareció raudo en mi mente. Acaricié el pelo alborotado de la niña con una mano y levanté la cabeza para ver al otro infante que se había quedado congelado en medio del pasillo, mirándome con miedo en sus ojos del azul del cielo.

Mamá está bien, ¿verdad? - dijo él, sin poder ocultar el temor en su voz.

La niña sollozó aún más fuertemente, enterrando su cara en mi pecho. Yo le sostuve la mirada al pequeño, sin decir nada, no había nada que pudiera decir.

¿Verdad? - repitió él. Las lágrimas apareciendo en sus ojos.

Yo seguí sin responder. Él agachó la cabeza y ocultó su mirada anegada de lágrimas tras su cabello rojo, que estaba más largo de lo normal. Desvié la mirada a la niña que seguía entre mis brazos. Ella levantó su carita para mirarme, las lágrimas brotaban a borbotones de sus ojitos azules, tan claros y puros. Le acomodé un mechón rojo tras la oreja, acariciándole la mejilla.

La gente que pasaba por allí miraba la escena con pena, pero no hacían nada. Se fijaban sobretodo en los niños, quienes evitaban a toda costa esas miradas compasivas. El niño se acercó a nosotros y se acomodó al lado de su hermana, los dos entre mis brazos, con el rostro oculto en mi pecho, como cuando eran más pequeños y tenían pesadillas. Yo los abracé y apoyé la barbilla sobre sus cabecitas, con un gesto protector, justo como hacía ella. No volverían a verla.

Una enfermera se acercó a nosotros con pasos inseguros.

Mis condolencias – dijo -. Debe ser muy duro para ellos siendo tan pequeños.

Acarició el pelo del niño.

¿Tú eres el mayor? - preguntó agachándose, sonriéndole cuando se giró a mirarla.

No lo sé – respondió él -. Mamá no quería que lo supieramos – le tembló la voz -. Decía que los hermanos no debían ser mejores por ser uno mayor que otro, sobretodo los gemelos.

Volvió a llorar desconsoladamente en mi pecho, yo seguí sin expresión en mi rostro.

Claro – se apresuró a contestar la mujer -. Eso es cie...

¡Cállese! - gritó la niña de repente, llamando la atención de todos los que estaban allí -. ¿¡Qué sabe usted sobre lo que estamos pasando!? ¡No intente consolarnos! ¿O acaso usted ha perdido a su madre? - la mujer bajó la mirada, con expresión culpable -. Lo que yo creía – añadió mordazmente la pequeña -. ¿Usted se cree que porque no lleguemos a los ocho años nos puede hacer felices con palabrería barata? Váyase.

La mujer le hizo caso y desapareció a grandes pasos por el pasillo, alejándose rápidamente.

La niña miraba en su dirección con rabia y dolor en sus ojos.

Tranquilos – dije, hablando por primera vez -. Dentro de unos días volveremos a casa. Y mamá seguirá allí – ellos me miraron confundidos -. Sus recuerdos.

Ellos asintieron y se abrazaron a mí de nuevo, pero dejaron de llorar.

Recargué de nuevo la cabeza contra la pared, mirando al techo fijamente.

_Lo siento Mikaela, sé que nunca me perdonarás que haya dudado, aunque hayan sido sólo unos segundos. Pero no volveré a hacerlo, estoy seguro de qué es lo que me mantiene vivo. Luccia y Daisuke son mi razón para vivir, no lo olvidaré de nuevo. Te lo prometo._

¡Buenas chic s de Fanfiction! Estoy aquí con mi primera historia para esta página, una historia de Gaara, por supuesto. ¿Sería extraño si confieso que se me ocurrió mirando el mar cuando esperaba al bus para ir al instituto? El mar por la noche siempre es una fuente de ideas, recordadlo si alguna vez estáis atascados en algo. Bueno, simplemente espero que os haya gustado, al ser mi primera historia puede que no sepa llevar muy bien el carácter de los personajes, pero iré mejorando. Acepto críticas siempre que sean constructivas porque quiero mejorar todo lo que pueda. Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en la próxima historia.


End file.
